


You Wouldn’t Recognise the Truth Unless It Danced Naked In Front of You

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle





	You Wouldn’t Recognise the Truth Unless It Danced Naked In Front of You

The Doctor was far too brilliant to have simply overlooked all the clear signs. But Jack had once told Rose that only something as incontrovertible as Rose dancing naked right on his lap could stop the Doctor from continuing to pretend he couldn’t tell what she most wanted from him.

Months had passed since then, with the Doctor still acting as though he remained completely oblivious. It was little wonder, then, that she’d finally thrown caution to the wind and tried bodily pinning him to a chair after all.

She wasn’t naked or dancing... yet. 

But just give her time.


End file.
